


Meeting Family

by grahamdireland



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamdireland/pseuds/grahamdireland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes with Malia to meet Derek for the first time after she finds out she is a Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Family

"Nervous?" Stiles asked, looking at Malia who was sitting in the passenger seat.  
"No. Why, should I be?" She replied, scrunching her face in confusion.  
"Well, it's not everyday you find out your family isn't actually your family." Stiles said, cutting the engine as they pulled into the parking space in front of Derek's loft.   
"I still don't understand why you kept it a secret for so long."  
"Malia, come on, I already told you how sorry I was about it." Stiles replied, frowning at the memory. She had ignored him and the rest of the pack for two days straight until Stiles convinced her they needed to stay together because of the whole deadpool situation, and even then, anytime the couple talked it was only to argue. The main point Malia had kept bringing up was that Stiles 'Didn't trust her enough to stay away from Peter', which Stiles never knew how to respond too, making it more of a one sided argument with Stiles only able to apologise.  
"I know, I know, still, I would have liked to have known or at least to have you tell me, not find out by the deadpool saying Malia Hale!" Malia said, slightly exasperated.  
Stiles let out a sigh before asking her if she was ready.  
"Yeah, sure" she replied, quickly getting out of the car and rushing to the door of the loft, the speed and sloppiness of her movements betraying her statement of not being nervous. Of course she was nervous!  
When Stiles caught up to where Malia was standing he found that her foot was rapidly beating off the ground at what he could only guess was supernatural speed. He gave off a small smirk at his observation, to which Malia just rolled her eyes.  
"Hey, it's gonna be okay, it's not like your meeting Peter." Stiles said, bringing her into a hug.  
It was true they weren't going to meet Peter right away, even Malia agreed that would be dangerous, plus she still couldn't wrap her head around the idea of Peter being her father and still didn't want to believe it, but she would never admit that.  
"Thanks for doing this Stiles, even after I was mean to you the past few days."  
"Nah, I deserved it, plus I wouldn't let you go in there to meet your sourwolf cousin alone" He replied, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead, leaning his head up a bit to do so.  
She had met Derek before, heck even spent almost an entire day with him looking for the buddhist pack, but this would be the first time they have seen each other since she found out. Stiles had called Derek before hand to make sure Peter wouldn't be near the loft that afternoon, not wanting to overwhelm Malia. She seemed so tough that sometimes Stiles forgot just how vulnerable she sometimes is.   
Malia pulled back from the embrace, dropping her hand into Stiles before turning to the loft door. Malia placed her free hand on the door handle and hesitated, suddenly aware of all the different exits she could run to. Stiles, sensing the hesitation, squeezed her hand gently, reminding her that he was with her and she didn't need to be nervous.  
"It's okay, sure he can be grumpy sometimes but he isn't that scary" Stiles said, with a small laugh.  
"What if he doesn't want to be my cousin?" Malia asked, her grip on the door handle loosening.  
"What? Of course he wants to be your cousin. Plus family has this kind of no-refund deal, so he's stuck with you" Stiles joked, suddenly stopping when he saw Malia's face. She was chewing on her bottom lip, which was wobbling, and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Stiles pulled her into another hug for a couple of seconds, before pulling back just enough to look Malia in the eye.   
"Why wouldn't he want to be related to you? Your beautiful, and strong, and smart.." Stiles was stopped by Malia letting out a small laugh at the word smart, a few tears falling from her eyes.   
"Thanks for the encouragement Stiles, but you don't have to lie about me being smart."  
"I'm not lying, you are smart. Maybe not book smart like me or Lydia, but that doesn't mean your not smart. I mean who else would be able to tell what plants are poisonous just by smelling them? Who else would be smart enough to be able to live in the forest for 8 years? No one. So sure if someone asks for help with a math problem, I could maybe answer it, but if someone asks for help with killing some berserkers, your the one who could solve that. Now tell me, which sounds smarter?"  
At this, Malia didn't even try to hide her tears anymore, she just let them fall free. Her legs started to wobble so she decided to slide down the wall beside the door. Stiles quickly followed suit, positioning himself behind her, letting her head rest against his chest as she cried out all the tears she had been hiding since finding out who her real father is, since she started getting the nightmares about her mother and sister, since all the struggles she faced in school. They sat like that for hours or minutes, Stiles couldn't tell.   
"I'm ready" Malia stated with a gulp, standing up and wiping the few remaining tears off her face.   
Stiles stood up beside her, gripping her hand in his tightly. She looked towards the door yet again and Stiles gave her a reassuring nod. Malia dragged the heavy door open and was hit with a rush of cold air. She hadn't even noticed how stuffy it had become in the hallway, stepping into the loft, relieved with the cool air.   
Stiles saw Derek before Malia, quickly catching the older werewolf's eye before tugging on Malia's hand and nodding his head in the direction Derek was standing. Malia looked toward Derek, who was standing awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs, not sure whether he should take a step toward Malia or if he should wait for her to move. Malia looked expectantly to Stiles, cursing herself for not knowing what to do. She had decided a couple of months ago that it was the worst feeling in the world, not knowing what to do. How helpless you felt, how stupid it made her seem, and unfortunately she had her fair share of these moments in the past couple of months alone. She never had to deal with them as a coyote, as everything was an instinct, but at this moment, all her instincts failed her, so she resorted to Stiles. Stiles nodded reassuringly again, letting go of her hand and gently guiding her forward. Malia, her instincts taking hold again, continued walking towards Derek, who was now also walking towards her. The two cousins met in the middle of the room, an awkward gap in between them, neither of them quite knowing how to close it. That was when Malia closed the gap and hugged him, her instincts now fully in control. She knew this was what family did, and now that she was close to him, she could smell that he was family too. Derek stood there for a couple seconds, not quite knowing what to do, before placing his hands gently on her back. Malia pulled back first, a blush creeping onto her face as human emotions started coming back to her.  
"Sorry, I'm not sure what came over me." Malia said, dropping her head.  
"No, it's okay, do you wanna have a seat?" Derek replied, pointing towards the couch. Malia nodded and the two walked over and sat down on the couch. Stiles walked over to the couch, not sure whether to sit with them or give them some private space. He was just about to walk away when Malia pulled him down beside her, Stiles giving off a surprised gasp. Malia looked at him and he knew she wanted him to stay for this, to help her.   
The three sat in awkward silence for what seemed like forever, until Stiles broke the silence with a "So....." hoping to start a conversation. All he got was a glare from both Derek and Malia. Wow, it definitely wasn't hard to believe they were related. The silence continued for another agonizing few minutes before Derek broke it.  
"Thanks for helping me track down that pack last week, you did really great."  
"You were the one who helped me with the tracking, plus the pack was all dead."  
"Yeah, but Braeden was still alive, we managed to save her." Derek said, the conversation becoming more fluid.  
"Is she dead yet?" Malia asked, not exactly wanting her to be dead, but from what she looked like when they found her she found it hard to be optimistic.  
"No, she's still alive, the doctors say she will probably be fine, other than a few more scars" Derek replied with a chuckle at his cousin's question.   
10 minutes later and the two were laughing with each other about old stories Derek was telling about the Hale family, letting Malia know a bit more about their history. He was mostly trying to keep it light, knowing that saying the wrong thing could lead to more of that awkward silence. Stiles was happy to see Malia becoming more at ease with her cousin, but he was definitely starting to feel like the third wheel.   
"Hey are you guys hungry? I'm thinking about going to McDonalds and bringing some food back." Stiles asked, getting up and wanting to leave the cousins alone to have some privacy now that it wasn't awkward. Malia looked up at Stiles worried about why he wanted to leave so much. Was something wrong? Why wouldn't he ask her if she wanted to come with her? Stiles saw his girlfriends worried look and let out a small chuckle. "It's fine, just gonna let you two talk in private a bit.", Stiles said, leaning down to kiss her. As soon as their lips met, a low growl escaped Derek's throat and he was yet again glaring at Stiles. Stiles broke the kiss, letting out a nervous laugh as Malia looked at Derek in confusion.   
"Okay, so I guess I'll be back in a while with your food." Stiles said, walking towards the door, Malia shouting her order at him as he left, even though he knew exactly what she wanted as he had been there with her so many times.   
Derek and Malia went back to Derek's stories, sometimes Malia saying a story of her own that seemed similar. It felt nice to talk to Derek, who had alot more in common with her than she thought. Still, she couldn't quite understand why he growled at Stiles, so she decided to ask to get it out of the way.  
At first, Derek was confused at the question, then he remembered it was Malia who he was talking to. In the wild, family members didn't normally get so protective over another family members love life. He was about to answer when he realized he didn't know how to. It was just another thing you could never really explain, it was just apart of human emotions.   
"Well, I guess I just don't like seeing people being romantic with my family" Derek said, trying his best to put words to the feeling.  
"But why? I get happy when Stiles kisses me and don't family want each other to be happy?" Malia asked, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Derek started to feel a bit embarrassed at how Malia didn't mind talking about how Stiles made her feel with someone who was pretty much a stranger, even if they were related.  
"I don't know, I guess I just haven't had very pleasant romances so I just don't want my family getting hurt like I did." He said, shocked at how true the words were.  
"You think Stiles could hurt me?"  
"Well not in the physical sense, more like breaking your heart, things like that."  
"So you always worry about how sad you will be when you break up so you are too scared to be in a relationship?" Malia asked, voicing her thoughts out loud.  
"I guess, although I do have good reason. My past three girlfriends have either died or became psycho killers."  
"Like Kate?"  
"Like Kate." Derek said, wincing at his romance with the former hunter.  
"But isn't that kind of sad? I mean it feels good to be in a relationship. Plus the sex is really good." Malia said, a smile on her face. Derek's face turned red at the mention of sex. Just then Stiles walked in, carrying the two wolves dinner's in his hands. Stiles almost dropped the bag when he saw Malia and Derek's faces. Malia had a giant grin, one that usually happened whenever she talked about her relationship with Stiles, mainly the sex part of it. Derek's face was red, although Stiles couldn't be sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. Well that was until Derek bared his teeth. This was going to be an awkward dinner.


End file.
